


might get spoken while you sleep

by droogsandultraviolence



Category: Twilight
Genre: Asexual OC, BDSM, Blood Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Neck fetish, Smut, biting kink, cheating?, collar kink, emmett is an idiot, jasper is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droogsandultraviolence/pseuds/droogsandultraviolence
Summary: you hate jasper. but emmett is your best friend. you know secrets. but can you keep them?
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/OC, Jasper Hale/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. hate

you hated him. you hated the way he spoke, his soft accent, southern but not too harsh like in the western films your father liked to watch. you hated his honey blonde hair, and his auburn gold eyes. you despised him with every fiber of your being. 

_ jasper hale. _

the youngest of the cullen family, only a month or two younger than edward, but not younger than alice everyone knew the cullens. jasper and emmett are the only ones who remained in forks after the rest moved to alaska for university.

emmett was your best friend. and jaspers roommate.

you didn’t know why you hated him. 

the cullens were a well respected family during your high school days, but you hated jasper then too. worse than now. probably because he knew too much. he knew how to ace every test like he’d taken them a million times before. he knew the answer to every question. he knew everything there was to know about the civil war, like he lived it. 

and that is probably why you hated him. another reason could be that you couldn’t escape him. if he wasn’t in your writing lecture, he was in your dorm. kissing your roommate, yasmin. 

he’d often stare at you as you walked around the dorm as yazzie slept on his lap. 

“do you just not sleep?” you asked him one night, eating cool whip from the tub.

“i do. just not while i’m here. you might kill me.” he laughs. you roll your eyes at him. putting away your snack and spoon. trying to avoid eye contact with him. making your way back to your room.

maybe you hated him because he was beautiful. perhaps because he was beautiful but he wasn’t yours. that seemed impossible. you couldn’t have feelings for him. you didn’t and you wouldn’t. yasmin loves him. but he didn’t love her. not even close. sure he liked her, tolerated her, made her feel loved. but he never loved anyone. never told anyone “i love you”. 

the two had never fucked. not in the year they’ve been together. he’d asked about it in the past. yasmin told him no. because she’s asexual. but jasper has a high sex drive. he had to get his pleasure somewhere. 

while you sat on the grey sofa in emmetts dorm watching some movie about romance and pizza, you believed it was called “little italy”, it was cheesy but good. jasper stumbled through the door while making out with a different girl that wasn’t yasmin. she had long red hair, she was in your theatre class. her name was danielle, going by danni. 

“that’s not his girlfriend…” you whispered to emmett. 

“he knows.” emmett laughs, not looking away from the tv. you shook your head.

“don’t say anything to yasmin though.” 

“why? he’s cheating on her!”

“not really. he’s just having sex with girls. because his girlfriend is asexual.” emmett said. and you couldn’t say anything back because he was right. he wasn’t seeing other people, it was just sex. 

after the movie finished (and you heard danni do the same), you left. going back to your dorm, laying in your bed and trying to sleep. trying to remain calm. trying to stay silent. 

the next day he stared at you, all day. in your history lecture, he sat next to you and passed you a note.

it read. 

“ _ i know you know about what i’ve done. yasmin knows. she says it’s okay. just as long as i don’t sleep with you is fine.” _

you didn’t write anything back. you left and went to lunch with emmett. 

he sat you down in an isolated corner.

“i have to tell you something.”

your face heated up and you started to sweat. hoping that he wasn’t going to tell you he was in love with you, because you already had mike newton do that your freshman year.

“it’s about my family. and you can’t tell anyone.”

you nodded.

“we’re vampires.”

you stilled for a moment then began to laugh. 

“you’re joking. this is a joke vampires aren’t real.” you laugh. emmett shakes his head and pulls up his sleeve, a large bite mark shows on his wrist. scarred.

“that’s makeup emmett.” you say, trying to smudge it off. it doesn’t work, you try with water. no avail. you grab a makeup wipe from your bag. nothing. this was real and he wasn’t joking.

“but we aren’t any danger to society or humans. we only feed on animals.” he reassured you. he was gentle. you took time in processing it. 

“but i might know why you hate jasper.”

“why is that? because he’s a cocky asshole?”

“no. he can manipulate people’s emotions. like how edward can read minds, alice can see the future, i didn’t really have much luck, i’m just super strong.” 

“why would he make me hate him?”

“so you don’t love him. he doesn’t want you to love him. he’s afraid he would hurt you. he doesn’t want you to have to go through what bella did. he doesn’t want you to love him, he wants you to hate him, he wants you to despise him.” emmett says, quickly. 

that shut you up. you had no more questions. no more needing answers. 

every day since then, emmett's voice rang through your head on a constant.

_ he doesn’t want you to love him. _


	2. drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you go to a party, emmett can’t walk you home, jasper is the only option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning!!!!
> 
> if you have emetephobia, there is a moment where the reader gets sick. so i deeply apologize for it, if it triggers you. 
> 
> also, hope you like fluff

for the next week, that’s all you could think about. 

_he doesn’t want you to love him._

you’d scoff, _like that could ever happen._

but then you’d remember, oh right. mood control.

emmetts phrase kept you awake. you couldn’t sleep, couldn’t focus. 

so you decided to go to a party. it was friday. you could spare to get a little tipsy. and so, you slid on a black skirt with fishnets and a tight white crop top and some black platform boots. hoping you looked hot enough to catch the attention of someone. 

you had asked yazzie if she was coming but she had to pack, she was going home for a week. so you left, alone, keeping to yourself and having a weapon in case you needed it. 

the party was at some fraternity that you’d been to a couple times. it was a very large house with lots of alcohol, and weed. you weren’t a marijuana person all the time, but you dabbled on occasion. only if you were stressed or needed a good sleep. you kept a small bag of blunts in your bedside drawer. 

the music was booming as you walked in, sweaty bodies dancing with each other, people conversing on the couch, the house smelled of vodka, you poured yourself a drink. 

then another.

and another.

and another.

and another.

you couldn’t walk in a straight line.

between drinks you’d go dance, talk to people, or eat some of the food they had there. you knew how to (mostly) take care of yourself when you were drinking. 

soon enough, it was two am, you didn’t want to walk alone, let alone with a drunk frat boy. so, you called emmett.

“em, can you come- uh- can you come walk me home?” you slurred.

“are you drunk?”

“n-yes.” you laugh.

“i would. but, rosalie asked me to come visit for the weekend, so i’m in alaska right now. call yasmin.”

“she’s headed to see her parents for the week. it’s okay, i’ll walk home by myself. i’ll be okay, i have a weapon.” you speak, the alcohol had affected you worse than you had thought.

“no, jasper is on his way.”

“not jasper! i would rather die than walk home with jasper.” you groan.

“too bad darlin.” the voice came from behind you. how did he get there so fast?

“be nice y/n. remember what i told you.” emmett says, hanging up.

you sigh, and start walking, jasper walking next to you. with each step that you took, you felt dizzy. wanting to fall over, fucking boots.

“stop for a minute.” jasper says, stepping in front of you. 

“what are you doing?” you ask, he crouches a bit.

“come on, get on my back.”

“no.”

“you can’t walk without feeling like you’re gonna fall over sweetheart.”

“don’t call me sweetheart.”

“whatever. just get on, i promise i won’t drop you.” he says, his tone is gentle, the feeling of hatred in you starts to subside. maybe he stopped trying to control your mood. maybe he was trying to let you in. you felt warm. your heart felt warm. you got on his back and he wrapped his arms around your legs, holding you up. you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, he was cold, like ice.

“you’re so cold.” you say. placing your face on your arm, your hair brushing against his neck. 

“you’re so warm.” he smiles. you laugh softly, slowly slipping into sleep. 

you slept for the rest of the walk. he woke you up and set you down when you arrived at your dorm. 

“will you stay with me? i don’t want to be alone…” you say. your sober self would call you pathetic. 

“sure thing darlin.” he says as you open the door. stepping inside, you trip, almost falling, but he catches you, he walks you to your bed, one hand on your arm, the other on your waist. you go to bend down to unzip your boots, almost falling again, so jasper sits you on your bed and does it for you. 

!!EMETEPHOBIA WARNING STARTS HERE!!

you felt warm again, but not in a good way. your stomach began to turn. the red flush of your cheeks turned pale, and you knew, you were going to be sick. you felt it coming up your throat. you gagged. jasper quickly grabbed a trash can for you, holding your hair back as you retched. god, you just started to feel normal around him, then you had to go and barf. ugh.

“come on, let’s get you showered. you have some in your hair.” you didn’t even need to ask what. you always got puke in your hair. you were a sloppy drunk. hopefully a shower would help you sober up a little.

END OF WARNING

jasper carried you to the bathroom, helped you undress, and turned on the water to a temperature he figured you’d like. having gone in to shower after you a couple times and the bathroom would be filled with steam. 

he helped you into the tub, and he got undressed, stepping in behind you, holding you up, washing your hair, conditioning it, helping you keep your balance while you washed your body. he didn’t want to have to touch your body (more or less certain parts of it) without your consent. or while you were drunk. 

he stepped out before you and grabbed a towel for you, holding it up for you to step into. you were tired. you stepped into the towel and you dried yourself off, feeling a bit more sober than before. he walked you to your bed, helped you slide on some sweat pants and a baggy shirt.

you laid down, covering up with your blanket. jasper walked over to yasmin's bed. 

“no not over there.” you protested. he looked at you, sighed, then walked over to your bed, plugged your phones in, and laid down next to you. you closed your eyes, turned so you were facing him, and snuggled up close. much to his confusion, he reluctantly wrapped his arms around you and played with your hair until you fell asleep.

he couldn’t think of anything but,

_what have i done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this!!! i felt like writing some fluff for the two, it’s going to progress a bit more. this might be a medium burn? like it won’t go as fast as “why are you here?”, but it definitely won’t be slow.


	3. bruises and bitemarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have a hangover, jasper keeps you company

jasper was infuriated with himself. he let his guard down. and you were already slipping. he didn’t sleep, he couldn’t. he just laid there with you, holding you close. you were already falling, falling fast, he hoped you wouldn’t remember much of last night. 

you woke up and looked up at jasper. and you smiled? you felt happy, although your head was pounding. he couldn’t possibly control your mood again, he couldn’t bring himself to make you hate him. he couldn’t bring himself to be without you. 

“good morning.” you say, sitting up slowly. holding your head as it ached.  _ you over did it last night _ .

“how do you feel?”

“like shit. could you get me some advil?” you ask. jasper nods and goes to grab a couple pills and a glass of water for you. you take them slowly, standing up, you walk to the bathroom and brush your teeth. 

“thank you for everything you did last night. i really appreciate it.” you smile, placing your hand on jaspers shoulder. he smiles back at you.

“no problem darlin.”

he had made you breakfast, a yogurt parfait with strawberries and mango, topped with some honey cinnamon granola. a cup of coffee, two slices of toast, and a small mandarin orange. 

“you didn’t have to do all this though, tex.” you shake your head. he smiles at the nickname.

“tex?”

“yeah cause, you’re from texas, am i right?”

“you’re right. now sit down, you need to eat.” he instructs, his phone ringing. he answers.

“hey baby.” he says into the speaker. and it hurts you for some reason. a reason you couldn’t pin point.

“yeah she’s alright. emmett had me walk her home last night, she is a bit hungover.” jasper explains, telling yasmin about your drunkenness last night. leaving out the part where he helped you shower, laid down next to you and held you close all night. like the two of you were lovers. 

you chewed your toast slowly. spacing out while he talked to a girl he didn’t love. he contemplated breaking up with her right then and there. his phone dinged with a text. 

“hey yasmin, i’ll call you right back, alice just texted me.” he hangs up.

_ alice: you’re going to break up with yasmin in three days. i just saw it. that other girl, y/n. she knows something. i just can’t see what. _

he doesn’t respond.

_ three days. _

he would have to tell her. tell her he’d been sleeping around. of course she didn’t know. he only told you that she knew so you’d stay off his back. there was another ding. your phone that time. it was emmett.

_ dumbass idiot: how are you feeling? you haven't murdered jasper yet have you? _

**_not yet. it’s strange. i don’t hate him anymore, it’s so confusing because now i just- idk it’s nothing._ **

_ no tell me. alice told me she saw something.  _

**_what did she see_ **

_ jasper breaking up with yasmin. _

**_oh? why would he do that? well there’s probably reasons but she’s going to be so hurt._ **

_ no, she takes it surprisingly well, until she finds out about something else. _

**_what else?_ **

_ i don’t know. alice wouldn’t say. _

you left it at that. you wouldn’t pry into it. you wouldn’t ask anymore questions. you just waited. jasper offered to hang out with you for the day. you agreed. the two of you just decided to stay in your apartment for the day, watching movies and playing mario kart. 

he won a round of mario kart and the two of you paused for a minute or two, rest your thumbs. jasper told you funny stories about his family, and about what having bella around was like for the first while. you listened. he stopped, looked into your eyes, looked to your lips, then back up. you felt the same, no mood change, at all. so what was about to happen was all completely natural. 

he leaned in, and so did you, he placed a hand on your cheek and his lips were almost touching yours, he gently ran his thumb against your lower lip.  _ natural. _

when your lips met, it was all passion, like it had been waiting for many years to happen, it all felt normal to kiss him, his lips were soft, his hand went from your cheek to in your hair. his tongue licking your bottom lip, you softly part your lips, he slips his tongue in, his other hand held your neck gently, you place you hand on the one at your neck, slowly moving it to your throat. he caught your signal and squeezed softly, eliciting a soft moan from you, muffled by his kiss. he bit your lip, softly tugging at your hair. you softly nudged him back, so he would lay down, and he did, you were on top of him, and his hands then travelled to your waist, thumbs slipping up your shirt, your skin felt like fire to his hands, he was infatuated with it. 

“ _ fuck.”  _ he groaned softly as you kissed down his neck, biting gently, careful to not leave any marks. jasper growled and flipped the position so he was on top.

“god you have such a beautiful neck.” he practically moaned. leaning down to kiss your neck, not caring about leaving soft bruises and bitemarks. you were biting your lip, trying to remain silent. you threaded your fingers in his blonde locks and tugged softly, your hips uncontrollably grinding up against him. and if anything were to set him over the edge, that was it. that was the sign he was looking for. 

you sat up and pulled off the crop top you had changed into. going back to kissing him immediately after. god his kiss was addictive. you wanted him, badly, he laid on top of you again, you allowed him to be in control. 

his phone rang.

_ yasmin. _

she wanted to facetime with him. 

_ fuck.  _

you quickly slipped your shirt back on and adjusted his hair. and he answered.

“hey! how is everything? how’s your day been?” yasmin smiles.

“it was great! i’m hanging out with y/n right now. she just went to the store to go get some milk real quick though.” he slid out of facetime and had her on pause, he looked at you and you moved, out of the way. not to be seen.

“sorry i got a notification.” he smiles.

“well i was just calling to see how your day has been. everything is all good here! i miss you.”

he should end the relationship now. get it over with. spare himself a couple of days of contemplation. he sighs.

“is everything okay?”

“yeah.”

“jasper i have to talk to you about something…” yasmin hesitates. 

“yeah sure. go ahead.”

“i have come to the realization that the reason i thought i was asexual, was because i wasn’t sexually attracted to men. yes you are a very attractive guy, but you just aren’t for me.” you gasp, hearing this for the first time as well.

“oh- okay. well you do you. i guess. what made you uh- what made you realize this?” he questions.

“i’ve known for a while. and i reconnected with a friend from high school and that’s when it hit me. we reconnected a few months ago, and so that’s why i came up here, to see her. and we got to talking, and she asked me to move in with her.”

“okay. nice.” he looks confused, slightly hurt maybe?

“and so i’m breaking up with you.”

he just nodded and wished her the best. she explained that she would be back in a couple days to get the rest of her things, she would leave her bed, just take the comforter and sheets. she wouldn’t be needing it up there. she asked him to pass on the word to me. and then they hung up. he sighed again.

“alice you were fucking wrong.” he laughs. not the least bit upset. 

“can i come back now?” you ask. and he responds with a simple ‘yes’. and you say next to him. and continued to play mario kart. 

_ letting your guard down may not be so bad after all? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this went faster than i had anticipated? but they haven’t fucked yet so that’s good.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy. this is my new project. this is what i’ve been doing while taking a break from “why are you here?” i’m having writers block on that. and i know the tags don’t make sense for the chapter but they will later. this was originally titled “tex” but i hated it, so i renamed it to a lyric from “all the boys” by panic!
> 
> anyway, leave kudos and comments!!


End file.
